


Ramadan AU

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Series: Qintha Writes Crack [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Humor, M/M, Ramadan AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. (Cerita berbahasa Indonesia pertama, Crack, Humor, AU? non canon ships mostly, Yaoi/Slash)





	Ramadan AU

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita Berbahasa Indonesia pertama, maaf ya kalau nggak bagus, aku lebih pandai menulis dalam bhs Inggris.
> 
> Ini cuma oneshot for now i think idk.
> 
> Warnings/Tags: Crack, Humor, OOC, Typos, Yaoi/Slash, AU?, rated T (for suggestive content) seme abuse (aku seneng aja ngebully mereka).

"Laper."

"Aku tahu Will."

"Laper~"

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar pertama kali."

"La-"

"Demi ayahku Will! Kita semua lapar tahu! Berhenti mengeluh! Kalau kamu enggak tahan mendingan kamu jangan puasa aja!" Nico akhirnya menutup buku yang tadi dia baca dan menghadap kekasihnya yang sedang ada di ranjang.

Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan keluhan Will, baru tengah hari kekasihnya udah mengeluh lapar. Bukan cuma dia doang yang lapar, Nico juga, tapi dia enggak mengeluh seperti kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, hati-hati, kalau marah nanti batal loh." Will mengingatkannya.

 _Yang bikin aku marah emangnya siapa?_  Pikir Nico.

Nico menarik nafas sejenak. "Iya, maaf ya sayang. Aku tadi cuma lapar saja, kayak kamu." Walaupun masih sedikit marah, dia tetap mencoba memberikan Will sebuah senyuman manis, biasanya Will selalu memaafkannya setelah itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf. Aku tahu aku kebanyakan mengeluh kok." Will menggaruk lehernya dengan canggung. Lalu tiba-tiba, kekasihnya duduk tegak. "Aku punya ide!"

Nico memandang nya dengan curiga. Ide jenis apa yang Will maksud?

"Kita berdua sama-sama laper kan? Ayo kita saling memakan satu sama lain!"

"Apa?" Nico pasti salah dengar. Kekasihnya yang bodoh itu tidak mungkin menyarankan mereka melakukan 'itu'.

"Ayo lepaskan pakaianmu, aku tidak sabar ingin memakanmu Nico~"

Nico menendangnya keluar dari Kabin Hades. "Enak aja! Kamu ingin kita berdua batal?!"

Sepertinya demigod pirang tidak tahu, kalau puasa itu bukam cuma tentang menahan nafsu lapar saja. Puasa itu sebenarnya menahan segala jenis nafsu. Baik itu nafsu makan, ataupun nafsu jenis 'lain'.


End file.
